


Sweatshirts

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly game of Super Smash Brothers turns racy after Gerard makes it obvious that he's pretty damn cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy  
> this is my first work i'm posting here...  
> i wrote it like half a year ago so it isn't as good as what i usually work on. it's a highschool au as well, for some reason.  
> but whatever! always need more frerard.

"Shit. Why're you so good at this?"  
Frank had won yet another round of Super Smash Brothers, with a 3-0 score.  
"I don't know, Geek. Natural talent, I suppose."  
Frank sat back on the couch, smirking and putting the hood of his Misfits sweatshirt up. They were goofing around at Gerard's place, and playing video games and such.  
As Gerard restarted the game, he took a glance every now and then at Frank.  
He was too fucking adorable to be human. Too fucking adorable for this world.  
The way he laughed when he made a mistake.  
How he was the only one who laughed if Gerard told a cheesy joke.  
The way his fingers would go by the strings as he played guitar.  
The way he scrunched up his face before waking up, when Gerard had to stir him during Math class.  
Everything about him.  
The sweatshirt he was wearing was a special one. He said he would give it to his first love.  
Gerard hated himself, for not being that person to receive the sweatshirt.  
"You playing as Pikachu again?"  
"Yup."  
"No shit, Sherlock. You always use him."  
Another laugh. Gerard shivered.  
"Hey, Frankie, are you cold?"  
"No, are you?"  
"Yea. Freezing, actually."  
He was going to grab a blanket to wrap around himself, before Frank grabbed him and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around the taller, long-haired boy.  
"What're you doing!?"  
"You said you were cold."  
"I was going to get a blanket."  
"Lemme be your blanket."  
"N-no homo!" Gerard exclaimed.  
"Totally. I'm as straight as a circle." Frank said as he looked at Gerard and laughed at how red he'd gone.  
"Okay... Are we playing or not?"  
"Of course we are, Geek!"

Gerard had been badly beaten once again by Frank, with a 5-1 loss this time (the one kill for Gerard was when Frank had gotten up to get some water).  
"I freaking suck at this."  
"That's only because you have a life and don't play as much."  
"I guess so. Wanna play some more?"  
"Sure."  
Gerard shivered as he grabbed the controller and restarted the game.  
"You're too fucking cold for me to enjoy this, Geek."  
"I mean it, I'm okay. Trust me."  
"No, you're not. Here, have this." Frank said as he removed his sweatshirt and put it on Gerard. It smelt like strawberries.  
"What's this supposed to mean?"  
"It means I'm in love with you."  
"No, that can't be. You're straight."  
"I'm not, you idiot."  
"Oh."  
"Look, since you can't seem to get it through your thick skull, I'll lay it all out for you: I'm hopelessly in love with you, I adore how innocent and oblivious you seem to be, and I really want to wreck that innocence by having hot sex with you."  
It took a while for Gerard to compute with this.  
_"My best friend of 15 years is in love with me._  
My best friend of 15 years wants to fuck me.  
My FUCKING HOT best friend of 15 years is in love with me."  
"So. Is it a yes, or a no?"  
"..."  
"Come on, Geek."  
"..."  
"Y-you can keep the sweatshirt, if you want."  
_"Is this a dream?"_  
Gerard finally regained himself. He looked at Frank, and developed a small smile.  
"Course it's a yes, Frankie."  
"YES! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY!"  
Frank got all jumpy, and stared at Gerard, a wide grin on his face.  
"I should wait... Aw, fuck it."  
Frank basically leaped towards Gerard, planting his lips on his and beginning to make out.  
Gerard's eyes widened, like something out of an anime he knew Mikey would laugh at him for.  
But he didn't care. He didn't have a care in the world right now.  
His eyes slowly shut as he wrapped his arms around Frank, melting into the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Gerard felt and heard himself moaning, and Frank's lips curving into a grin.  
God dammit, Frank was good at this. Gerard's hips buckled upwards, seeking friction.  
Gerard stumbled backwards, his head hitting the couch pillow as Frank fell to the floor when they pulled away.  
"That... That was good."  
"Yea."  
"Would it be an alright time to ask if we can fuck?"  
"Hell, yes."  
"Here, or in my room?"  
"Here would be fine."  
"On the floor. Sexy."  
Frank smirked, and jumped on Gerard, licking his lips as he practically ripped Gerard's black Sleeping With Sirens shirt off.  
"Dude! That was my favorite shirt!"  
"Nyeh, they're a girly band anyways."  
"..."  
"Gerard?"  
"..."  
"Gerard?"  
"...HOW DARE YOU."  
"Dude, I'm kidding. Don't go on one of your fanboy rampages."  
"Sheesh, fine. You owe me 20$, though."  
"Okay... Geek, it's kinda cute how obsessive you are over that one band."  
"Really?"  
"Everything about you is cute, to be honest."  
Frank started kissing Gerard's chest as he undid his jeans, making sure to take as long as possible, earning a whimper from Gerard. He smirked again, and ripped off the remaining garments Gerard had on. He went straight to the point, taking Gerard's penis into his mouth, head bobbing up and down. Gerard slowly moaned, his fingers absently running through Frank's hair. God dammit, this felt good. Soon enough, Frank had stopped giving him head, and began using his hand to jack off Gerard's (now hard) penis. A moan of ecstatic levels soon escaped Gerard's mouth as he came, the warm, silky liquid spilling down Frank's fingers.  
"You couldn't have done it when I was blowing you?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to control it?"  
"I don't know. Whatever."

"Hey, you lovebirds, get a fucking room!" Mikey said as he walked into the living room, leaning on the couch and staring at the scene that was unfolding before him.  
"What the fuck, Mikey?"  
"Were you guys really so overflowing with hormones that you needed to engage in sexual interactions on the black carpet of the living room? And for one of you to ejaculate on it? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get semen out of carpet?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care. Get the fuck out."  
"Wait until Bob hears about this..." Mikey mumbled as he walked out of the living room, to the kitchen to prepare lunch.  
-le sudden cutoff because idk what else to write-


End file.
